Obsession
by KingSoren
Summary: Quand tout vole en éclat, que les secrets sont mis à nu, il ne reste plus que le désir suprême, celui à qui rien ne résiste. Le désir de savoir ou savoir ce qu'on désire, il est important de savoir faire la différence. Rating pour la violence présente.


**Titre :** Obsession  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient à Square Enix ou Disney. Aucun des mondes ou personnages ne m'appartient personnellement.

**Note :  
**Ce texte a était écrit dans le cadre d'un défi assez particulier. J'avoue ne pas être spécialement à l'aise avec les personnages abordés ici, je m'excuse donc des possibles OOC rencontrés au fil du texte. Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

_Une fois encore, Ienzo était parti vagabonder dans les rues du Jardin Radieux. Contre ses directives, bien sûr. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la cervelle de cet enfant pourtant brillant. Et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il voulait juste qu'il obéisse à ses ordres sans poser de questions. Quand il repensait à tout ce temps perdu à le chercher dans cette ville… Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de courir après un gamin incapable de tenir en place._

_L'idée alléchante de l'abandonner à son sort avait plus d'une fois effleurée son esprit. Il serait bien incapable de se défendre s'il se faisait attaquer – une des raisons pour lesquelles il était bien forcé de le chercher plutôt que de rester à travailler dans son laboratoire. Mais même si cette pensée était hautement attirante, il avait besoin de lui pour ses expériences. Plus vite il aurait enfin mis la main dessus, plus vite il pourrait retourner à ses affaires. Il finirait bien par lui trouver une cage pour qu'il se décide à rester en place. _

_Il s'arrêta en haut des marches descendant sur la place centrale, observant autour de lui. Aucune trace. Les poings crispés par l'énervement, une veine commençant à battre sur sa tempe, il retint une injure peu digne de sa personne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'installent dans un endroit aussi grand ? Lui n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et ses recherches étaient ce qui importait. Le reste n'était que fioriture, même si certains avaient un peu trop tendance à l'oublier. Si lui n'avançait pas, leur plan ne le ferait pas non plus. _

_Un sourire de loup étira le coin de sa lèvre à cette pensée. Les autres n'étaient rien sans lui. Une position plus qu'agréable, de son point de vue. Il se ferait un plaisir de les rappeler à l'ordre au moindre écart. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait haïr, c'était que ses plans ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. Les éléments aléatoires de son équation ne devaient pas exister. Et si on lui en laissait la possibilité, il aurait depuis longtemps détruit ces fameux éléments. _

_Mais l'heure n'était malheureusement pas à la destruction. L'impatiente le gagnant alors qu'il faisait volte-face, presque décidé à finalement abandonner ses recherches, un mouvement attira son regard verdâtre de l'autre côté de la place. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, avec le mince espoir de voir Ienzo, toute pensée s'évanouit de son esprit, balayé comme un fétu de paille. _

_On lui en avait pourtant parlé auparavant. Il était le scientifique après tout, c'était normal qu'il soit au courant de ce genre de choses. Mais même si cela avait quelque peu piqué sa curiosité, il avait eu bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à le croiser ici. _

_Les deux orbes émeraude qui lui servait d'œil ne pouvaient se détacher de l'être qui traverser la place dans une démarche presque hautaine, conquérante. Comme si cet endroit lui appartenait. Mais plus que tout, c'était l'aura qu'il dégageait qui avait cloué Even sur place. _

_Les ténèbres. Ce seul mot suffisait à décrire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Les ténèbres parfaites. Si puissante qu'elles semblaient envahir tout l'espace. Sans pouvoir expliquer comment, il savait. Lui, qui ne faisait que créer, qui ne cherchait que la substance pure qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son objectif, il la voyait soudainement se tenir devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il pouvait voir à travers son existence même les engrenages qui avaient permis un tel miracle. _

_Il sentit son corps trembler dans une excitation nouvelle. C'était ça ! C'était lui dont il avait besoin. Le chainon qui lui manquait dans ses recherches. S'il pouvait recréer de telles merveilles… Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela signifierait. Il avait été fou de ne pas s'y intéresser plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? _

_Bien que disparu de sa vision depuis longtemps, Even n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, laissant son cerveau suivre les engrenages des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Si jamais il pouvait l'étudier, ne serait-ce qu'une journée… Si jamais il arrivait à capturer ce qui faisait de lui un être aussi… pur. _

_Oubliant ce pour quoi il était venu, il tourna les talons pour retourner au château. Il avait quelques mots à toucher à Xehanort._

~ °o° ~

Even faisait le tour de la pièce d'un pas lent, calculateur. Les yeux rivés sur le centre de son laboratoire, il observait avec une avidité malsaine le combat qui prenait part devant ses yeux, un sourire d'extase étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Au fond de ses pupilles émeraude brillait une étincelle d'avidité presque effrayante, tel un prédateur devant un repas juteux après des mois d'abstinence. Dans ses mains, un bloc de papier se noircissait à un rythme tout aussi effréné que le spectacle que lui offraient les deux combattants. Sur la feuille autrefois blanche, les notes se superposaient en de longues lignes noires et penchées, à peine lisibles. Parfois, dans un recoin, coupant quelques mots, on pouvait observer quelques schémas ou formules aux caractères exotiques. Parfois, un trait vivace venait barrer cette douce monotonie sans qu'il daigne baisser les yeux. Il aurait bien le temps de faire le tri plus tard.

Un cri d'agonie s'éleva dans la pièce. Even se figea et son crayon cessa toute écriture. Un long frisson incontrôlable transperça son corps, secouant jusqu'à la moindre cellule de sa chair. Le combat touchait à sa fin. L'une des deux créatures s'apprêtait à disparaître pour retourner au néant. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait pu observer, le vainqueur n'était pas difficile à deviner. Le sourire carnassier qui étirait la courbure de ses lèvres s'étira encore plus, mais ne réussit pas à masquer les cernes qui s'étaient, au fil des jours, installés sous ses yeux.

L'être humanoïde dont la plainte avait envahi le faible espace de la pièce n'était autre qu'une de ses propres créations. Un ramassis d'échecs lors de ses expérimentations sur les ténèbres, accumulé les uns après les autres et qui avaient finalement engendré ce monstre d'une inutilité plus que flagrante. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce que cette idée lumineuse traverse son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on lui autorise des expériences à un niveau bien plus élevé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre, en vérité.

Un nouveau frémissement d'excitation le parcourut des pieds à la tête lorsque sa créature s'effondra, transpercée par la lame noirâtre de la keyblade et manqua de lui faire perdre pied. D'une main tremblante, il reposa ses notes sur le petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce, essayant de résonner les battements rapides de son cœur résonnant comme des tambours à ses oreilles. Le souffle aussi court et saccadé que s'il avait lui-même combattu, son regard nimbé d'une douce folie ne pouvait quittait des yeux l'être qui avait triomphé.

Il était parfait. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots, pas d'autres qualificatifs. Parfait jusque dans le moindre détail. De la pointe de ses cheveux ébène à la plus infime parcelle de la chose qu'il représentait. Même la noirceur de son âme semblait dépourvue de limites. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer jalousement le travail qu'avait effectué Xehanort et en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait. Vanitas… Il avait compris, à la seconde même où il l'avait vu pour la première fois au Jardin Radieux. Il avait compris qu'il détenait la clé de toutes ses recherches, de tous les secrets qui se mettaient sur sa route. Et même s'il avait dû s'abaisser à aller quémander une autorisation comme un vulgaire larbin à son créateur, il ne regrettait rien. Aujourd'hui, il avait carte blanche. Ou presque.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, sa Keyblade déjà retournée au néant, son regard félin braqué sur lui. L'air interrogatif et contrarié qu'affichait son visage rendait les mots bien inutiles. Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva avant qu'Even n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander. Résonnant de cette méprise habituelle chez lui, le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en une mimique sarcastique alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau d'une démarche exagérément pataude, calculée.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop caressante pour être inoffensive.

Even se contenta d'un hochement de tête désintéressé, se contentant de ranger le restant de ses papiers dans un tiroir déjà surchargé de notes sans lui porter plus d'attentions que nécessaire. Encore peu enclin à être ignoré d'une telle manière, Vanitas émit un grognement énervé et laissa tomber ses mains sur la surface plane et métallique du bureau dans un fracas assourdissant. Plus que d'attirer l'attention, il ne réussit qu'à tirer un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur du scientifique qui le fixa quelques secondes avec froideur.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas passer aux choses sérieuses ? » Interrogea Vanitas, soutenant son regard clair avec une étincelle malsaine, inquiétante dans ses yeux dorés.

Even ne broncha pas devant la menace finement dissimulée derrière ces paroles et la dangerosité de l'impatience qu'il pouvait ressentir dans sa voix. Peu enclin à se laisser impressionner pour si peu – il en avait vu bien d'autres – il s'emmura dans son calme imperturbable. Même sa voix paraissait encore plus monotone que d'habitude. Plate, sans vie. Vanitas ne pouvait comprendre le but de ce genre de recherche. Il lui avait promis la force, le pouvoir. Un moyen comme un autre pour l'appâter. Il lui suffisait de garder l'appât du gain alléchant, rien de plus.

« Aucune de mes expériences n'est inutile. »

« Tu avais promis de me rendre plus fort. » Rappela le jeune homme dont la patience s'effritait de plus en plus, comme un enfant réclamant son jouet.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

Un nouveau râle colérique s'échappa de la gorge de Vanitas et résonna dans la pièce de longue seconde avant de mourir lentement dans un dernier écho. D'un geste rageur de la main, il balaya la surface du bureau et envoya valser l'intégralité de ce qui le recouvrait. Cahiers, amas de feuilles, crayon et livres finirent leurs courses contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Even se retint de justesse de reculer d'un pas devant la violence contenue de ce geste, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi il pouvait être capable, mais refusant obstinément de se laisser impressionner par un vulgaire cobaye prétentieux. Surtout qu'en réalité, ce petit jeu l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« Je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt raté, comme expérience. »

« Silence. » Ordonna Even d'un ton sec et claquant, peu amusé de s'entendre critiquer par un gamin ignorant tout de son monde, à son travail. À l'œuvre de sa vie.

Le sourire de Vanitas s'élargit. Il sembla se redresser, faisant face à Even sans ciller. Pas la moindre once de peur ou d'hésitations n'émanait de lui. Juste de la force, de la provocation. Even se sentit à nouveau trembler, d'un mélange de colère contenue et de frénésie devant un tel regard, une telle aisance.

« Je crois plutôt que tu n'as pas le courage de t'approcher de tout ça. Tu crèves de trouille devant le pouvoir des ténèbres. »

La poigne de fer qui vint saisir sa gorge lui arracha un hoquet douloureusement surpris. Il faut dire que le brun se prêtait parfaitement à ce petit jeu qui s'était vite instaurée entre eux. Aussi vaniteux et fier l'un que l'autre, incapable de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il n'était pas rare que leurs petites joutes verbales ne tournent en un affrontement plus… violent. Les limites se franchissaient sans conscience, si infimes et minces qu'elles demeuraient éternellement invisibles. Vanitas était loin, très loin d'être stupide. Depuis le temps qu'Even l'étudiait, il avait eu le temps de l'observer, de trouver ses failles et ses faiblesses. Après tout, n'était-ce pas aussi pour ça qu'il avait été créé ? Réussir à faire sortir de ses gonds le scientifique placide était devenu un divertissement bien plus efficace que tous les petits jeux stupides qu'il lui faisait expérimenter. Et plus le temps passé, plus cela devenait aisé pour lui. Et douloureux pour Even.

Le souffle à moitié coupé par ces doigts autour de sa nuque, Vanitas observait avec une délectation palpable les traits du visage d'Even, tirés dans un furieux effort de contrôle. Ses iris étaient baignés de nuages assombrissant le vert habituellement verdoyant de ses pupilles dans une preuve irréfutable de la profondeur de la blessure ouverte par ces quelques mots. Contre la peau froide de sa main enserrant son cou, Vanitas pouvait sentir le rythme rapide des pulsations du cœur de son bourreau.

« Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? » ricana-t-il d'un air mielleusement innocent.

Un rire qui se transforma bien plus en une toux sèche et douloureuse lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, la pression sur ses veines se faisant plus forte que jamais. Inconscient et peu soucieux du fait qu'il puisse franchir les quelques barrières encore existantes entre lui et Even, il se permit un sourire forcé entre deux respirations pénibles et sifflantes. Il ne cherchait même pas à se libérer, trop amusé de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire perdre les pédales. Voir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière ce visage si droit et cette apparence si travaillée.

« Tais-toi ! » Siffla Even, le souffle aussi court que Vanitas, ses yeux tellement plissés qu'il ne restait plus que deux minces fentes où brillait un éclat émeraude.

« Et sinon, quoi ? Tu n'as pas la trempe de contrôler les ténèbres. Seuls ceux qui y ont plongé le peuvent. T'es juste trop lâche pour essayer toi-même. »

« Ferme-la ! »

« Tu crois que je ne les ai pas vus ? » Continua Vanitas avec un immense sourire, la voix vibrant d'une nouvelle excitation. « Les regards que tu poses sur moi… Ta fascination ne vient pas de la curiosité. T'as juste peur de toucher de trop près cette chose que tu ne peux contrôler. Et pourtant tu veux son pouvoir… »

Une claque. Une douche froide. Des paroles bien plus efficaces et acérées que n'importe quelle arme. Even vacilla. Relâchant sa prise sur le cou de Vanitas, il observa ce dernier glisser chanceler alors qu'il regagnait la terre ferme en se frottant le cou. Le blond chancela en reculant de quelques pas hésitants. L'avait-il sous-estimé à ce point ? Avait-il tellement baissé sa garde ? À cause de sa fascination ? Il savait qu'il avait en partie raison. L'avoir rencontré avait réveillé en lui les pulsions du chercheur qui commençaient à disparaître. Depuis la seconde où il l'avait croisé.

Une sensation s'était ancrée en lui. Elle avait pris possession de son être, de chaque cellule, chaque nerf. Pas une seule seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à lui qu'il ressente cette vague d'adrénaline qui l'avait submergé quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui la première fois. Qu'il étudie la perfection qu'il incarnait. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas relevé au milieu de la nuit, l'esprit trop encombré pour lui accordait le sommeil ? Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas fait réveillé par le sifflement aigu d'une de ses fioles alors que son corps, ce satané corps d'humain, ne le force à un sommeil dont il ne voulait pas ? Sans compter toutes les fois où Ienzo l'avait retrouvé avachi sur ses notes au petit matin.

Il ne vivait que pour ça. Mais il touchait son but. Il le sentait. La récompense ultime était à portée de main. La création de l'être parfait. Mieux encore que Vanitas. Mais avant… Avant il devait comprendre. Et pour comprendre, il devait expérimenter. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Il était un scientifique. C'était la procédure. Pourquoi tester sur soi des choses qu'on peut tester sur les autres ? Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres » continua Vanitas d'une voix basse, vicieuse tout en avançant d'un pas vers lui. « Le jour viendra où les ténèbres arriveront. Ce jour-là, tu ne t'en sortiras pas non plus. Tu n'es qu'un faible. »

Sa dernière phrase fut ce qui acheva ce qu'il pouvait rester de calme et de dignité au scientifique. Son bras parti, rencontrant le visage de Vanitas avec une force insoupçonnée. Surpris et sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'Even le saisit par les poignets, accentuant son déséquilibre. Sa tête heurta dans un bruit mat. Quelques points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'une douleur confuse envahissait son crâne. Nauséeux, il mit de longues secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

À cheval sur son bassin, Even le maintenait immobile, un sourire fou barrant son visage. Ses yeux smaragdins semblaient lancer des éclairs, obscurcis par un voile de haine et de mépris incontrôlable. Immobilisant ses poignets, la fillasse de ses cheveux à moitié collés par la sueur de son front tombait négligemment le long des courbes du visage de son cobaye. Au fond de ses pupilles, il n'y avait plus que folie et tourments.

« Tu crois tout savoir ? » Siffla-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du brun. « Tu n'es rien. Rien ! Ton cœur est peut-être fait de Ténèbres, mais ton corps est celui d'un homme. »

Le timbre fluctuant de sa voix rendait son discours encore plus névrosé, discordant. Il passait du grave à l'aigu, se laissant emporté par sa passion et par ses certitudes, trop aveuglé pour oser accepter qu'on remette en doute le travail de toute une vie. Qu'on le compare à ces pauvres êtres censés travailler avec lui qui ne représentait rien de plus à ses yeux que de vulgaires insectes insignifiants. L'étau autour des poignets de l'être ténébreux se resserra sans lui arracher la moindre réaction.

« Si tu me tues, Xehanort te le fera payer. Il a besoin de moi. »

La voix de Vanitas avait perdu son timbre arrogant. En ayant conscience qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin, il n'essayait pas pour autant pas de calmer le jeu, incapable de faire machine arrière. La démence d'Even était quelque chose de nouveau et curieux qui le faisait doucement rire, pensant déjà à l'avenir, à toutes les occasions qu'il aurait de lui rappeler cet égarement. De continuer ce jeu.

Mais il ne comprenait pas que le jeu avait cessé. Qu'il risquait bien plus que de simples paroles blessantes. Il ne comprenait pas que s'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle maintenant, il ne le reprendrait jamais. Bien trop fier pour s'en rendre compte, pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once d'importance à un être qui n'avait aucun pouvoir.

« Tu crois ? » Le sourire d'Even s'élargit encore plus, déformant presque entièrement son visage. « Quand j'aurai créé l'être parfait, tu ne lui seras plus utile. Il se débarrassera de toi et tu retourneras dans les ténèbres qui t'ont engendrée. Si je pouvais… »

Il stoppa sa phrase, clignant des yeux quelques secondes, comme sous le coup d'une subite pensée. Son regard se détacha un instant du garçon, fixant le sol à côté de sa tête d'un air lointain. Vanitas voulut profiter de ce moment pour tenter une évasion. Il fut pris de court par une violente douleur dans son bras droit. Il se tordit sous le corps d'Even dont la masse le maintenait toujours immobile avec un grognement mécontent.

« Si je t'ouvre le bras, tu ne pourras plus te servir de ta Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vanitas lui lança un regard meurtrier alors que la lame plantée dans sa peau traçait lentement sa route jusqu'à son poignet. Un nouveau râle de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait ses muscles se déchirer avec application sous la morsure du métal. De longs filets de sang écarlate avaient déjà commencé à couler le long de son bras, se répandant sur le sol en une tache rougeâtre venant imbiber l'extrémité de la blouse du scientifique traînant négligemment sur le sol.

Even le regardait se tordre sous lui alors qu'il continuait à lui ouvrir le bras, indifférent à la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage et se délectant de l'odeur métallique de sang qui avait commencé à envahir la pièce. Rapprochant son visage de celui du garçon, sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle extatique tremblant d'un fanatisme depuis bien trop longtemps réprimé.

« Je peux étudier ton sang, ta chair. Je pourrais même étudier ton cœur si je le désirais. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire jouet entre mes mains qu'il m'a gracieusement offert. »

Réussissant à libérer son bras valide de l'empoigne du scientifique, Vanitas tenta de lui asséner un coup, agitant son bras dans des mouvements désordonnés qu'Even n'eut aucun mal à esquiver en reculant son visage. Il en profita pour retirer la lame qu'il tenait dans la main, la rangeant avec précaution dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse. Avec un sourire satisfait, il observa la plaie béante qui courait maintenant de l'intérieur de son biceps au milieu de son bras.

Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il dû se raisonner pour ne pas franchir cette limite implicite que Xehanort lui avait imposée, inquiet qu'on lui abime ce jouet dont il avait tant besoin ? Il voulait avoir des réponses. Faire autre chose que de simplement observer des aptitudes physiques. Il voulait apprivoiser l'entité entière, connaître ses moindres secrets.

Peu importe s'il devait en subir les conséquences par la suie. Il était prêt à courir le risque. Il avait besoin de savoir. Ce besoin qui lui rongeait les entrailles obnubilait son être jusqu'à la moindre petite pensée, de jour comme de nuit. Son corps aussi bien que sa tête avait soif de cette connaissance, cherchait à remplir le vide laissé par l'inconnu qu'était Vanitas.

La gorge sèche, la main tremblante, il vint passer un doigt fébrile le long de la plaie, frissonnant au contact du sang chai sous ses doigts. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il pouvait sentir ce corps chaud se débattre sous lui, la puissance recelée dans ses muscles, même mutilés. L'effluve ténébreux que dégageait son être semblait s'étendre dans la pièce tel un brouillard visqueux, soulevant ses mèches décolorées en un lent mouvement, lascif, irrégulier. Le cœur battant la chamade, sa main se glissa dans la plaie ouverte, se glissant entre les deux pans de sa peau.

Le corps de Vanitas se crispa dans un soubresaut douloureux, laissant échapper un râle de souffrances alors qu'une fois encore, il essayait de désarçonner son agresseur, commençant seulement à comprendre le danger qu'il représentait et ce qu'il était en mesure lui faire. Un instant, il crut pouvoir y parvenir, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre quelques secondes. Mais la douleur l'affaiblissait et Even était trop bien installé pour le laisser s'échapper. Dans les prunelles jaunâtres du garçon apparut une étincelle d'inquiétude, d'appréhension. Il entrait dans un jeu dont il ignorait les règles et qu'il était loin de maitriser.

« Tu ne prouveras rien ! » Cracha Vanitas, la voix tremblante de douleur et de rage, incapable de réagir autrement que par pure provocation. « Tu ne fais que te rapprocher un peu plus de ta propre perte ! »

Even le regarda quelques instants, ses yeux commençant à être teintés de veines d'un rouge sanglant vides de toutes réactions avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux et tremblant, proche de l'hystérie. Sa tête s'encra dans un lent mouvement de balancier de droite à gauche alors que son sourire barrait entièrement son visage, supérieur et victorieux.

« Je prouverais que je peux dominer les ténèbres. Qu'elles ne sont qu'un simple outil, dénué de vie, de volonté. Je prouverais que je peux les réduire au néant. »

Il n'avait plus conscience de du sens dissimulé derrière ses paroles, encore moins de ses actes. Emporté par des pulsions dépassant son propre contrôle, par cette adrénaline qui lui rongeait les veines, il avait entièrement perdu pied, se livrant – il le savait – pour la première et la dernière fois à un petit jeu macabre qui lui coûterait bien assez cher. S'il était incapable de soumettre son esprit, il saurait au moins soumettre son corps.

D'un geste de la main, le scientifique arracha le peu de vêtements qui restait au jeune homme, resserrant sa prise sur son bras blessé lorsque ses protestations se faisaient trop vivaces et mouvementées, ignorant ses plaintes et ses menaces de mort lentes et douloureuses. Il avait déjà dépassé toutes les bornes. Une de plus ou de moins ne représentait strictement rien pour lui.

Il prit possession de lui. La simple idée de ne faire qu'un avec les ténèbres incarnées suffisait à renvoyer dans l'oubli les doutes et regrets qui subsistaient encore dans la partie réalité de son cerveau. Il se laissa submerger par cette extase qu'il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer dans ses rêves. Effleurant du bout des doigts la symbiose entre être vivant et ténèbres, il ne pouvait retenir la bestialité qu'il avait essayé de réprimer jusqu'à présent et qui s'exprimait violemment à travers cet acte dénué de toute compassion et de toute empathie. Sans le moindre consentement.

Un acte qui apaisa aussi bien son corps que son esprit. Even finit par revenir à lui, reprenant le contrôle d'un corps qui l'avait trahi, récupérant les facultés d'un esprit qui s'était défilé. Son cœur qui se calme une fois sa soif apaisée.

Il baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui, dès la seconde où il avait relâché sa prise, en avait profité pour s'éloigner dans un geste, tenant son bras dans une posture défensive, blessée. Se raclant la gorge, essayant de retrouver une contenance décente pour un scientifique, il se redressa, récupérant ses propres vêtements qui avaient disparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tournant le dos à Vanitas, il récupéra son carnet et son crayon.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence lourd, perdu quelque part entre la gêne et la rancœur. Se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés, Even finit par faire face au jeune homme, affrontant son regard haineux sans ciller, les lèvres pincées en une mimique agacée qui aurait presque pu paraître comique vu la situation. Quand sa voix s'éleva, elle avait retrouvé sa monotonie coutumière et – presque – imperturbable.

« Je veux te voir demain, même heure. »

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il se rassit sur sa chaise, se penchant sur ses rapports alors qu'il se remettait à en noircir les pages. Vanitas se releva difficilement, peinant à réprimer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, une main agrippant son bras blessé duquel continuait à couler de longs filets de sang. Blessé dans sa fierté, refusant de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il se força à invoquer un Passage dans lequel il s'engouffra sans un regard en arrière.

A la même heure le lendemain, il se présenta au bureau d'Even, son bras dénué de la moindre blessure, déterminé plus déterminé que jamais à prouver que les ténèbres n'avaient pas encore joué toutes leurs cartes.


End file.
